The Mares Of Poneyville
by Loopo
Summary: The One spike loves the most has betrayed him and in a twist of events he needs to rescue her will he have the willpower to save even after her betrayal Warning: Intimate parts not for children.


The Mares of Ponyville

Spike was strolling through the streets of Ponyville just...

Sad Yea that was the word. He was heart broken, just heartbroken. He has never been as sad as he was today.

Rarity was with someone. And to think he trusted her...

_Spike was finally going to do it. He was going to ask rarity to the party._

_He heard about the party from pinkie, i mean who else right?_

_So he finally put out his fears and went to Rarity's shop. _

_ As soon as he walked in nostalgia washed over him. How many times has he walked in here hoping to catch rarity's eye._

_"ha ha i'm finally going to do it" he laughed nervously._

_"OH GOD!" He heard someone who sounded a lot like rarity scream. "Rarity?" he said loudly "Are you OK?"_

_No response came from the pony. He quickly walked upstairs and saw rarity's door just a crack open. _

_"He peeked in an there Rarity was but next to her was another pony entirely. _

_ He slipped and fell in through the door shocked. "Agh! FUCK!" Rarity screamed then immediately covered her mouth in shame. _

_"Spike what the heck are you doing here?" She said angrily. _

_Spike opened his mouth to reply but no words would come. _

_Just tears. He ran out of the building screaming unintelligible things. _

I mean why would she do that to me.

She knew that i was in love with rarity so why?

Whatever i don't need her, i don't need anyone.

_No you do_. No i dont shut up, _ Make me_, Oh my god you are so annoying,

_No i speak the truth_, "SHUT UP CONSCIOUS!"

Wait did i say that aloud FUCK. Oh and look who is here. He thought to himself grimly as that familiar pink hair came over the hill.

"HI SPIKEY!" Pinkie called, spike didn't respond. "SPIKEY!" She called louder.

"Pinkie SHUT THE FUCK UP" Spike yelled.

Pinkie's hair fell immediately Tears welled in her eyes.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, tears like fountains out of her eyes.

She then ran off."FUCK SPIKE NOW YOU'VE DONE IT" He screamed at himself.

"Whatever I... I" He then burst into tears.

Crying hours of frustration out into his scaly arm.

"SPIKE" He heard rarity calling in the distance.

"Shit"... He said to himself.

He then took off running in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

At first he didnt realise he was running toward Sweet Aple Acres.

But when he realized his feet was on a dirt path he stopped and looked around and gasped

He forgot it was just before harvesting season and the trees looked beautiful.

Like rarity he thought to himself.

No NO i am not thinking of that bitch.

She betrayed my trust and slept with rarity. I mean what the hell.

I guess she just didn't love her Number 1...

His thoughts were interupted by a rustling in the bushes behind him.

"And what the hay is going on here? The bushes for the past 50 some' yards are smashed."

Applejack walked in on Spike's newfound santurary.

"Spike what the hay are you doing here" "Just leave me alone Aj"

"No whats wrong your obviously down Spike, and Ah'm fixing to help you"

"I dont want to talk about it!" He said with suprising venom.

"Spike hush" She said as if spike was a disobediant dog. Shes dealt with plenty of un-friendly animals before.

She was putting Fluttershy to shame, she thought and quietly chulkeled at her thought.

"Now spike whats wrong you know you can tell me anything."

Spike didnt respond. "Sike tell me whats wrong or am I gonna have to go get Twilight?"

"NO!" Spike screamed. "YOU WILL NOT PUT ME ANYWHER NEAR THAT BITCH"

"Spike now why are you talking 'bout twilight like that?

"Because she... she.. she sleapt" Spike could not bring himself to finish that sentence.

"What... Spike who did twilight sleep with?" Applejack could barley get that out

Honestly with twilight and her books she never thought she would ever... well. Consort with anyone.

Spike started to sob and leaned into Applejack's chest.

"There there spike it's ok" She said while rubbing his head to make him feel better.

"Rarity" Spike said very quietly."Oh!" Applejack was shocked. This whole thing was beginning to make sense.

She could'nt help but find it a bit attractive that he cared so much.

What no he's heart broken i cant have _Those _kind of thoughts... At least not yet. She thought to herself.

"Now spike this is'nt the end of the world.

"Yes it is my one true love with my supposed best friend how could this be worse?!"

"Well there are others like m" Applejack stopped herself right before she finished that sentence.

"What?" Spike said suddenly noticing all the curves in Applejack's VERY well toned body.

"Nothing ah didn't say a darn thing" Applejack said quickly.

"Applejack do you... Like me?" Spike said 95% curiostiy and 5% well lust.

"Well shoot spike ah just think it is a bit attractive that you cared so much."

"Applejack have you ever been... with someone"

"No... Mac always told me to stay away from men. He said sex will just hurt" Applejack said shyly

"Well i haven't either" Spike stared deep into Applejack's eyes and slowly leaned in for a kiss.

Applejack wanted to go forward but stoped herself "Now shoot Spike ah aint shooting to losing my Virginity here"

Spike's face turned a deep shade of red "Oh my gosh im so sorry i just got caught up in the mom"

Spike got cut short as Applejack sweapt him into a deep kiss.

"I said here... why dont you and ah go back to the farm house"

"Ok" Spike said with a ton of enthusiasim.

When they got back Applejack pushed him into her room and started kissing him deeply.

She pushed him onto the bed and started rubbing his crotch.

His erection came out quickly Applejack started sucking tenderly on his dick.

'"Oh god that feels so good" Spike yelled already to the point of a powerful orgasim

Spike came what felt like gallons of cum into Applejack's mouth.

"Now its my turn to make you feel good, flip over" Applejack complied and turned around.

Spike mounted her and stuck his dick in between her lips quickly.

"AHHH SHOOT THAT FEELS SO GOOD" Apple jack screamed

Spike could barley hear her the pressure was coming back both were on the verge of two very powerful orgasims.

"Ah'm cuming AH'M COMING" Applejack screamed as she had the most powerful orgasim she has ever had.

Spike came to and he spurt his cum all over her back.

They both fell asleep quickly...

**A few hours later**

"Applejack" Twilight said loudly as she entered the fam house.

"Have you seen Spike i need to talk to him," No response came from the earth pony.

She knocked on her door "Applejack are you in here"

Still no response she decided to open the door.

She was met with the shocking sight of SPike and Applejack in bed with cum everywhere.

"OH MY GOD" Twilight said loudly waking the two.

"Twilight" Spike and Applejack screamed together...

**Author's note**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of **_**The mares of ponyville. **_**Please send feedback so that i can make this a fun and enjoyable series for all.**


End file.
